Unspoken Words
by Starry-goth-chic
Summary: In the end of Deltora Quest 3: The Sister of the South, it mentions Lief & Jasmine getting married. But how did this come to be? Surely they confessed to each other sometime right? Well this is my version how that happened...
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

**A/N Hi guys & welcome to unspoken words, my first story! This is my first story so plz forgive me if it's sketchy :) Also, I had to change the characters a little so that they would actually go with the story, so yeah they're a little OCC. Oh & this has spoilers for Deltora Quest, so if u haven't read it & don't want to know anything about the series, DON'T READ THIS!**

**Summary: Lief & Jasmine got married at the end of Deltora Quest 3:The Sister of the South. But has anyone thought about how they came to understand their feelings for each other? This is my version of how that happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest or any of it's characters. They all belong to the great Emily Rodda (I'll get them eventually...)**

**Enjoy!**

**Unspoken Words**

**Chapter 1: Frustration**

Lief strolled down the palace hall looking for a certain black haired girl. Lief had been so busy with meetings of late. After word had gotten out of the sister of the south being destroyed, everyone had come from everywhere to confront their king with their questions, complaints & sadly, accusations. Because of this, Lief had not really been able to spend any time with Jasmine or Barda.

Jasmine had also been avoiding him whenever he could manage to find some time to be with her. This upset him more than anything. He could understand that Jasmine must be frustrated with his schedule & on top of that, he knew how she felt about the palace. He knew he had only convinced her to stay at the palace for a short amount of time & this worried him most. He knew that unless he gave her an important reason to stick around, she wouldn't be around for much longer. Most days Lief woke up with a sense of dread in him which lead him to check on Jasmine every morning for, he felt that if he didn't, she wouldn't be there at all.

Lief shook such thoughts away. Jasmine couldn't do that to him right now, not when he was finally starting to think that Jasmine held just a fraction of what he felt for her. Lief had loved Jasmine for a very long time now & he wasn't going to let her go just when she was starting to return his feelings. He uncharacteristically sighed loudly.

"Lief? What's wrong?" Lief turned around & saw to his amazement the very girl that occupied his thoughts right then.

"Ahh Jasmine there you are. I was coming to look for you." Jasmine raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Very well then Lief, what did you want me for?"

"I would like to know why you're avoiding me Jasmine." Jasmine froze as the words left his mouth. "Lief I don't know what your talking about. Perhaps all the meetings you have been attending have disrupted your sleep more than we all thought." she jumped back as soon as she realised what words had escaped her mouth.

"What was that?" Lief was suprised. Of all things he didn't expect _that_ to come from Jasmine. "uh, n-nothing I didn't s-say a-anything!" Lief's eyes narrowed. "Really? You didn't answer my first question though."

"I don't have to!" Lief looked at her skeptically. "But-" "NO! DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOUR KING NOW, THAT I HAVE TO ANSWER TO ALL YOUR QUESTIONS & WHIMS!" Jasmine turned to leave. She felt bad for yelling at Lief, but he couldn't know the truth. If he ever found out that she loved him, there was no going back. Of course he'd reject her, & then she'd have to leave & return to the Forests of Silence. Jasmine didn't want that but if she confessed, then when he rejects her, their friendship would be ruined, all because of her. No it was far better for everyone that she hold her tounge, for once. She didn't realise the hand that wrapped around her wrist to prevent her from leaving until she looked down.

"Please Jasmine" Lief was close to tears now & his voice was hoarse. "Please tell me why, I beg of you." Lief looked at her with such a heart wrenching look, that she almost confessed right there. That was, until she remembered her place. Jasmine bowed her head in shame at hurting Lief like this. "I'm sorry Lief, I'm so, so, sorry." Lief stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about? And was that tears he could see on her cheek?

"What is there to be sorry for Jasmine?" Jasmine looked up at Lief & almost gasped at the emotions she could see swimming in his eyes. Fear, worry, guilt, confusion, frustration & _love_. There was such love & adoration in his eyes she felt her heart skip a few beats. She looked down again. If she stared into those eyes any longer she would break, & would have no option but to confess.

Lief looked down at her but couldn't see her eyes. He put his index finger under her chin & lifted it up so he see her eyes. 'Oh those beautiful jade-green eyes' he thought to himself. 'Eyes, filled with...tears?' Jasmine was feeling so many emotions right now that her eyes were overflowing with tears. But she still refused to look him directly in the eyes. "Jasmine, look at me." At the soft command of his gentle voice, she looked up. And when she stared straight into those endless blue eyes that held such warmth & depth, she broke.

Jasmine threw her self into Lief's arms & started sobbing. All Lief could do was hold the bundle of warmth in his arms tighter & comfort her with soothing words. 'Much like Mother used to do to me' He thought. After all the tears had been let out & Jasmine had calmed down, she finally let go of her death grip on Lief & looked at him. As Lief stared straight back at her, he noticed a emotion in her eyes he had never seen before. It looked a little like how his mother used to look at his father when they embraced. "Is that love I see in her eyes?" Lief spoke his thoughts outloud.

Jasmine's eyes widened at his words. "What-what do you m-mean?" "Ahh Jasmine, you have never been easy to read, but when you open your self up like this, every emotion you feel is shown through your eyes." Jasmine quickly caught on to what he was saying. "Does that mean that you know..." She trailed off. Lief only stared at her in confusion. "Know what?" Jasmine's eyes drifted downwards. "N-nothing. I just wish I had the- oh never mind." Lief was now thoroughly confused. "Jasmine, what are you not telling me?"

Jasmine bit her lip. "It's just that, I can't believe I have the guts to slay countless monsters that people only see in their wildest nightmares, & yet here I am unable to confess the my best & dearest friend." Jasmine said this so quickly, Lief only just understood it.

Lief's heart jumped in his chest. "Confess? Confess what exactly?"

Jasmine mumbled something under her breath. "Huh? Pardon?" Jasmine took a big breath & stared Lief squarely in the eyes. "I said, I love you."

"..."

"Lief? Are you alright?"

"..."

"I see. I knew it. I knew you would reject me. That's why I never told you. I said to myself again & again: don't get caught up in the moment Jasmine. Just because he smiles at you so warmly or just because he embraces you & cares for you, don't step out of line. He would never accept someone like _you _who is hardly worth anything & can't even write or read properly-" Lief put his hand on her mouth. "Jasmine, do you really mean that?" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I, I-I love you too Jasmine. More than I can say."

"..."

"Uhh Jasmine?"

"..."

"Are you going to respond?"

Suddenly, Jasmine threw herself at Lief, crushing her lips against his in passionate kiss. Jasmine came up for air first. "I have no idea if I'm doing this right."

Lief shrugged."Do I look like I have any objections?"

"..."

"What?"

"Don't get cocky!" Jasmine & Lief embraced & kissed again, taking their time to enjoy it this time.

Then, as if by chance, simutaneously, they thought the exact same thing: the frustration that led up to this kiss, was worth more than all their unspoken words.

**Yay I finally finished the chapter. I'm not exactly sure if I wanna keep this a one shot, or turn it into an actual story. For anyone that likes the latter idea better, I warn you the story wouldn't be a really long one, I tend to lose where the the story was originally gonna go ;)**

**Soo, what did you all think? I would really love some ideas for what happens next. So anyone who has ideas is welcome to tell me!**

**Since this is my first fic I won't mind flames either. I think constructive criticism is really good, I like to know where i stuffed up so that i can improve next time :)**

**I guess that's about it. K thx 2 anyone who takes the time to review after & i hope you all enjoyed it. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Busted!

****Hello again ppl! I just want to thx so much to the reviews I got! I'm soo sry about the second chapter thing but i'm still new to this. You really have no idea how much I wanted to kick myself for that, sorry a million times over! I'm really sorry it took me so damm long to get this up but unfortunately I forgot my password. I remembered it! But it took a while, so yea, sry 'bout that.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest or any of it's characters. They all belong to the great Emily Rodda (I'll get them eventually...)****

Unspoken words

Chapter 2: Busted!

Lief & Jasmine sat under one of the many trees in the palace gardens. They had been out here for a while now. Not saying much, just siting there holding each other's hands & enjoying the other's presence. After that confession in the castle, neither of them felt compelled to say anything.

Jasmine sighed contently as the sun started to set right before their eyes. "It very beautiful this evening Lief, is it not?"

Lief looked at Jasmine. She was stunning, with the reflection of the sun's setting rays on her. Her hair was wild and unbrushed as always, but Jasmine had never been one for grooming herself. Looks just didn't did anything to her. Another one of the many things that attracted him to her. Her tanned skin seemed to just glow in front of him. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, sparkled brilliantly. But that was just the thing, they always had so, just more so right now.

Jasmine felt Lief staring at her and looked over at him when he did not answer her. He looked entranced. "Lief?"

Lief awoke from his deep thoughts. "Hm? Oh yes, the sunset! Yes, yes it is indeed very pretty. You however, are stunningly beautiful Jasmine."

Jasmine blushed and completely forgot about her surroundings as nothing but Lief become clear in her vision. He really was handsome, but she'd always known that. She'd just chosen to keep it to her self. Tonight though, he practically dazzled her.

Her could have chosen anyone, she realized. So why her? What was so special about Jasmine, the girl from the forest? 'I'll never know.' She thought.

Suddenly she realized she was yet to answer Lief's question. But Lief was still patiently waiting for an answer, staring at her in that entranced way.

Blushing yet again, Jasmine decided to reply before she got lost in his deep. blue eyes. 'Oh those eyes...'

"Lief, you really shouldn't spout such nonsense." Jasmine knew she should be grateful, but she still couldn't understand what he saw in her.

Lief felt confused. He knew Jasmine felt that she was nothing above average but couldn't she see hoe he saw her? Lief felt that she really should know.

"Jasmine, do you know why I say such things?"

Jasmine shook her head. Was he going to tell her?

"There's two reasons. First, it's because _ I love you_, please understand that. And two, it's all true. No matter how much you think different. I know you think your not all that pretty, but I really need you to come to terms with this. You. Are. Absolutely. Gorgeous. Any objections?"

Jasmine just stared at Lief. She could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. First of all, he'd said that that he loved her! For the second time that day! And second of all, had he just called her gorgeous? She had never, ever heard Lief use that term before.

Lief raised an eyebrow. "Is that a no? Or a yes?"

Jasmine gulped. "That's a no. If you say such things, then I will believe you. Even if it does go against my better judgement. And I can't sat that I have ever ever heard you use that term before. Thankyou though, never the less."

Lief smiled gently at Jasmine. They both leaned back into the tree they were previously leaning against. "Oh and Jasmine?"

Jasmine tilted her head a little towards Lief to signal that she'd heard him. "Yes Lief?"

"Don't forget. I love you."

Jasmine gasped. Three times! He had said it three time today! "And I love you Lief, with all my heart and more."

Content with her answer, Lief grabbed Jasmine's hand which was a couple of centimetres away from his.

When Jasmine felt something wrap itself around her hand, she looked down. Only to another hand that wasn't hers. She looked up at Lief to see Lief smiling at her.'What is her doing?' "Lief?" Jasmine asked for the third time that day.

Lief boldly leaned forward and closed his eyes. He heard Jasmine's sharp intake of breath and then, he felt her velvet soft lips against his.

Jasmine inhaled sharply, and she knew Lief heard her. But before she could react any more, Lief's lips met hers in a tender kiss.

As their previously kisses, they both melted into the kiss and felt all of the other's emotions through it.

Just as the kiss was starting to heat up, they both heard footsteps coming towards them. Before they could pull away however, a loud & familiar voice boomed out.

"Hey Lief, there you are. I have been looking for you foreve-"

They both froze as they heard the shock in Barda's voice.

"Lief? J-Jasmine? What are you two doing?"

Lief & Jasmine pulled away from each other. They took one look at Barda's face and mentally cringed.

They looked at each other and thought: 'Busted!'

**Well there you have it. So what did you think? Once again, flames are welcome.  
>Hope you enjoyed! See ya! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**'I'm Sorry to take up your time with this note, I know that whenever I come across these in stories, I tend to become irritated. But these notes are put here for good reasons. So I would like to request just a few short minutes of your time to tell you a few things.**

**I will admit that I've not been the most active author on in the last two years, and I hardly expected to have people enjoy what I wrote. And yet, I came up with a story...and people enjoyed it. I am thankful to all who have reviewed, and you're support was one of the only things helping me through the hard times I've had in the last two years. So before I explain to you why I've hardly written anything, I just want you to know how much I appreciate each and every one of you. Although I pretty much don't even know any of you, you've all become like a family to me. I just wish it could've been during a happier time.**

**And this brings us to my objective. I can almost garuntee that some of you have wondered why I've written practically nothing, and have even become frustrated with me for my lack of appearance. So if you're willing to let me, I would like to take this chance to explain myself.**

**My entire life fell apart two years ago. I'm not exaggerating, nor am I trying to hide the truth. My parents seperated when I was fourteen (two years ago), just at my prime stage of going through pubity. My mother decided to go out and get drunk every night with her boyfriend, while me and my younger brother were left home with father. Father has always had anger issuses, it runs in the family. And with his marrige of twenty-nine years flying out the window, his agressive side became more apparent. Life became living hell from that point.**  
><strong>Father left home last year, and he took my younger brother with him. My family has become a broken one...and I have become broken along with it. Once, not too long ago, I was happy, but fate had changes in store for me and now, I am no more than a shell of what I used to be. I stopped going to school. I lost what small group of friends I had. The connection between me, my parents and my siblings was severed. I lost the will to do anything.<strong>  
><strong>Then, it all changed. Time passed, as it always does, and things started to improve. It was a slow, torturous journey, that will leave me with even more scars, but in the end, it made things better. I started going back to school. I regained a few of my friends. I even took counsling to make the journey shorter.<strong>

**This was about the time, that I decided to start writing. I needed a hobby to distract myself from time to time. And writing was something that I loved doing, it allowed me to explore the emotions of others and give me a break from my own for a while. I'd already been a member of Fanfiction for more than a year, so I started thinking about ideas. I came up with one when I finished reading the last book of the Deltora Quest series. And I think you can guess what that idea turned into. I was proud that I had managed to publish something for the first time, and any reviews that I got, meant the world to me, whether they were positive or negative reviews.**

**Then, everything went downhill...and it went downhill fast. I lost contact with my two eldest brothers. My third eldest brother became suicidal. My younger brother was being bullied at school. My mother wad pulling away from me even more. My father had taken to alchol and drugs to ease his suffering. Mum's boyfriend couldn't stand to be in the same room as me. My best friend started having family issues. My grandmother had a fall, put her self in hospital. My grandfather was diagnosed with lukemia. And me, I lapsed farther and farther into depression everyday. Life was becoming too much. I was only sixteen for crying out loud! Why should I have to deal with all of this? Why, indeed.**  
><strong>So it became rare for me to even think about writing for my stories. And even when I did, all it would ever come out as was dark and deprssing. Not things that would make for good stories.<strong>

**There, that is my excuse for hardly being around. I don't know whether it is satifactory enough for you, but I doubt any excuse can relieve me of being guilty. I apologize greatly to anyone who wants to find out what happens next, but I just can't write in this condition. I don't know when or if I'll get back to this story, but for now it will remain as incomplete.**

**Thank you once again for all your ongoing support, it means much more than you'll ever think. I really hope to get back on track soon. Writing is my passion, and when I can't write, I don't feel whole. So it's vital that I get that back.**

**And Thank you for taking the time to read this note, I know it must've been boring.**

**Sincerely yours, Starry-goth-chic.**


End file.
